C'est la vie
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: "They could make love later. But, now, he was showing her the reason she was with him in the first place: the drastic rift between sweet, childish Bolin that laughted when they went out for drinks and cried when their daughter and son were born, and the sometimes rough, sexy man he had grown into while fighting for her." Bolin x Korra, Smut, Episode 8 spoilers, mention of Masami


**Hey, y'all. So, I know Makorra's back on the rise and everything's awesome, and Tarrlok's the Jerk of the Week, but an amazing person on tumblr posted a really awesome picture of adult, metalbender Bolin with his and Korra's daughter. I thought it was sweet, so I wrote about it...of course after awhile, all that came out was smut, but hey...thats my life XD I named their daughter Tifa because I imagined Tifa from FFVII as an earthbender if she could bend and I named their son Tahru because its a cool name. Aiden means fire, soooo...:3 REVIEW OR BOLIN CRIES AGAIN**

**Warning: sex, the word fuck...a lot. and other stuff...yeah**

**Summary: "They could make love later. But, now, he was showing her the reason she was with him in the first place: the drastic rift between sweet, childish Bolin that laughted when they went out for drinks and cried when their daughter and son were born, and the sometimes rough, sexy man he had grown into while fighting for her."**

**Enjoy :)**

It wasn't abnormal for Bolin's relatively large home to be empty when he came home from work, but it was rather depressing.

One of the great joys in his life was his family. Working as one of the best metalbending cops in the city, being a fill in ambassador for the avatar (provided his brother, Mako, could not make it to his job) and even being a high class citizen of Republic City could not compare to the two roles he felt he was born to fill in life: Korra's husband and the loving father of her children.

Which was why when he returned after a ridiculously long day of dealing with triad gangsters and rowdy orphan who had escaped the orphanage Korra had had built for the _again, _he was more than disappointed to not be greeted by two beautiful grinning tanned faces. Disappointed, but not worried. Korra often took their daughter Tifa to play with Mako's son and Asami in the day while she and Mako attended boring meeting after boring meeting. He knew where to find them if something seemed out of place.

He smiled to himself as he removed his work uniform. After all that they'd been through together, it was remarkably nice the way things had turned out for the four of them. Bolin was sure that after the incident with Tarrlok, Korra would go flying into Mako's arms as she'd always appeared to desire. Mako had told Asami that he needed a break while they were in jail together, which in Bo's mind meant that he wanted to explore the feelings he had for Korra.

Which meant Korra would be with Mako, happy, forever…without him.

Bolin had braced himself for it, reassuring constantly that if Korra and Mako were happy, he was happy. But, when he was able to get Mako to vent about his feelings, knowing he needed to talk, Bolin may have smiled like the understanding brother he portrayed to Mako, but those smiles never reached his eyes. He realized one night, after Korra had been pronounced missing, taken by Equalists apparently, and the trio had been split into three different cells, that he would never be happy without her. Without her smile directed at him, without a warmth, a love, in her eyes meant only for him, without her lips against his only, body pressed to his only, heart beating for his only…he was lost.

That was the night Bolin broke out of prison, metalbending the bars and knocking six guards out cold to sneak out into the night. That was the night Bolin abandoned his brother for the first time, the only time. That was the night child-like, happy-go-lucky Bolin grew up.

That was also the night he found Naga wondering the forests outside of the city. It was half an hour after that precisely that he had found Korra, beaten but alive, in a small cave, locked in an abandoned truck.

He wasn't sure when it happened, he thought as he pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and plopped down on the love seat in his room. After that night, Mako and Korra had been close, but it was _different_. The heated glances he had seen them shoot at each other, the passion with which they interacted, even the way they fought over_ everything_, was gone. Korra had begun making an effort to spend time with him,_ him_…not Mako.

Not to say that he didn't enjoy it, but he didn't get it either.

Not until after the defeat of Amon, when he had literally_ killed people_ to protect her, when he had found her staring brokenly at Amon's corpse as she tried to calm herself, did he realize what was different between them. She had turned to him, covered in blood and ash and looking so goddamn beautiful and ran to him as fast as her tired feet would carry her, and kissed him.

Later, she had explained that seeing him develop as a person, grow into a man that was capable of protecting her and love her at the same time, had sparked a flame in her that she had tried to ignore when they had first met. A flame that burned through every doubt she had…that even burned through her feelings for Mako. She had fallen in love with him.

He responded by kissing her, which led to making out with her, which led to waking up in his undershirt and unbuttoned pants the next morning, Korra's beautiful figure nestled against his chest, safe in his arms. His arms, not Mako's.

Everything had fallen in line after that. He and Korra began dating, which was both terrifying and amazingly satisfying. Tenzin and his family started rebuilding the Air Temple again. Mako had taken ridiculous jobs and quite a few of them, so that he could drop to one knee and not request Asami back in his life as his girlfriend, but as his wife.

A year later, on a very emotional trip to the South Pole to see Katara one more time before she died, he had done the same, requesting the old water bending master's permission, which he knew made her happy. Since then, being married, having his two spectacular children, and watching Korra gain the acclaim she had always desired as Avatar, he was pretty confident that his life was perfect.

"Though, I wish that wonderful, amazing wife of mine could be here right now," he sighed aloud.

Life with Korra was amazing, but could also be a bit…stressful. Her duties consumed much of her time, and though she did a wonderful job of balancing everything, there were times he wished she could afford to be like Asami…stay home all day and enjoy her life with him. But, Bolin also knew that with being constantly busy, came another part of their relationship that was one his personal favorites: the extensive amounts of sex.

Bolin cringed as his usually comfy sweats got tight. Honestly, he swore to every Spirit there was that he should be so used to her by now that he shouldn't get hard just from thinking of her…in general, but he did. All the time.

"No one's home," he breathed out, "might as well…"

Tipping his head back against the love seat, Bo let loose the constant film of arousing mental images he kept of Korra. The way her hair tumbled down her back when she released it of its holds every night before bed. The flare of lust in her darkened eyes that let him know she wanted sex and now. The feel of her curvy body, soft breasts and hard muscles, against him as they rode out their pleasure together. The way the perfume Asami kept in constant supply in their shared bathroom made her smell like heaven, even after sweating and moaning for hours.

He slipped the sweatpants off to release his member from its restrictions. Smearing the bead of precum on the head, and groaning in sweet satisfaction, Bolin began stroking his stiff cock in time with the fantasies flowing through his mind. All he could hear was his blood racing in his ears, the sound of skin on skin as his hand brought him to the brink of orgasm, and the moans and groans that occasionally escaped his lips.

He certainly didn't hear their front door open, or their bedroom door. He didn't hear a slight gasp, followed by an excited purr from the intruder. He didn't hear a pile of clothes hitting the floor.

Bolin's eyes shot open as he hissed in pleasure when his hand was smacked away and a tight, wet, warm as fuck core wrapped around his penis in its stead. Dizzily, he watched as Korra got comfy, settling her legs on either side of his hips, and gently caressing her own breasts.

"Bo," she cooed seductively, "you're not gonna have all the fun yourself now, are you? I know you missed me, but save some for me, huh, tiger seal?"

He laughed breathily in return. "Sorry, hun. You know I can't spend more than ten minutes unoccupied without thinking of you…and what I'd like to be doing to you."

Her lips trailed hot, open mouthed, wet kisses along his slightly bearded jaw line, sliding her fingers through the hairs at the back of his neck. Groaning, Bo grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his cock again, horny beyond reason and words and definitely in the mood for rough, hot sex.

Her answering gasp turned into a snarl, something he loved that she could pull off, and she yanked his head back by his hair, sneering at him, "Maybe I should punish you."

Apparently his smirk was the only reply she needed.

Pushing herself up with those beautiful, muscled thighs, Korra began rhythmically thrusting her hips down onto his, her breasts bouncing tauntingly in his face. Bolin met her pace easily, pounding into her like an animal. Her hands curled into his hair more, pulling and scratching to the beat of their hips, the sounds of skin slapping against skin in a tribal dance as old as mankind.

Bolin growled, wishing for more leverage, wanting to control her, dominate her, own her. It wasn't often that he viewed her as a carnal possession, but he was too far gone to give a fuck about relating how hard he fucked her with how much he loved her.

He thrust hard up against her, biting her neck to catch her off guard. As she trembled in his lap, he stood swiftly, picking her up and tossing her onto their bed, watching in mild amusement as she shrieked in surprise. She bounced twice before landing on her stomach before him, showing all of her assets to him like a sacrificial offering.

Bolin licked his lips, growling to himself and lunging toward her. Korra hissed in reply, wiggling against him to try and regain her dominance, but only further fueling his fire. He slid back into her harshly, feeling his entire length wrapped in the warmth of her cunt. After a few reassuring kisses to her shoulder, he grabbed both of her hips and tore savagely into her, enjoying her scream of pleasure immensely.

The heated coil in his stomach flared and he knew it wouldnt be long before he would reach his peak, but he couldnt find it in him to care. Knowing how the two of them opperated, within an hour of finishing one round, there would be another. Then, he would shower her in sweet kisses, then he would worship her like the goddess she was. Then they'd make love. But, now, he was showing her the reason she was with him in the first place: the drastic rift between sweet, childish Bolin that laughted when they went out for drinks and cried when their daughter and son were born, and the sometimes rough, sexy man he had grown into while fighting for her.

Korra's snatch tightened more and more around him, sending him into a frenzy, pounding her into the mattress and moaning to match her screams. His hands slapped on top of hers, curling their fingers together in a honeyed gesture that was analogous to his entire being. Even when being mature, responsible, and adult…he was still the same boy that fell head over heels for her that day in the gym. The same boy that tried so hard to impress her, win her, and loved her unconditionally. The same boy that became rock hard and thought to himself, _"I think I'm in love with this girl,_" when she pulled him to her and cried, "What did I think? _That was amazing_!"

And she was still Korra.

They squeezed each others hands tightly, as they tended to whenever things got to be too overwhelming, as they fell into bliss together. Bolin screamed her name to the heavens as he felt the coil in him snap, his hips jerking into her uncontrollably as he spilled his hot, thick seed deep inside of her while she clenched and writhed around him, lost to her own orgasm. He fought to continue slowly moving in her, trying to extend her pleasure as long as he could.

Eventually, they collapsed, clinging to one another while their breath caught up with them. A wide grin glued itself to Bo's face as he watched the love of his life cuddle up to his chest, content. After awhile of pressing kisses to her cheeks, forehead and nose, a question came to his mind.

"Hey, babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Tifa and Tahru?"

Korra smiled up at him and winked saucily, as she often did. "Asami and Mako are going on a second honeymoon this weekend, and in return for watching Aiden, they agreed to watch the kids until they leave."

Bolin stared at his wife blankly for a few minutes before sighing and muttering, "Some nerve that guy has…"

She giggled merrily before kissing him softly and grinning against his pouted lips, "Hey, we get two more nights of this. I for one am not complaining."

Bolin pulled her to his chest, breathing in her sweet natural scent mixed with Asami's perfume and sex. The same dopey smile remained on his face as he replied to his darling wife.

"Yeah, such is life, I guess."

Such is life….C'est la vie.


End file.
